Jason Talonos
Background Jason was born in a small resort town in California, near the beach front. He was born to a single mother who, even when he would ask, would never reveal his true heritage. The truth was, he was a demigod. It was a forbidden rule for one of the Big Three Gods -Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades- to bear children. But, Poseidon himself was enticed with a mortal woman, and wanted to give her the honor of bearing a child. Sure enough, Jason Talonos was born into the world. Around the age of five, he was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. His mother knew why, but Jason was confused and scared as to the fact that he felt more different than the kids in his class. In his freshman year of high school, him being fifteen at the time, he was outside reading when he took notice of a misshapen creature watching him from the tree line. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, as the creature stood tall but the lower body seemed to be that of a serpant... And the face bore tusks. It wasn't long before it scattered before him, darting along the field towards him. In a brace of panic, the boy tried to ran but was stopped short by a fallen branch, causing him to plant face first on the floor. Blood streamed from his nose before he realized that the beast was upon him. He raised his hands in defense before something strange happened. A burst of water escaped a nearby water fountain and blasted the creature, causing it to sail backwards. In a small puddle of water laid a small metal lighter, engraved with the design of Poseidons trident. Surely, Jason had no idea what this meant, but it seemed that the trident was a button. Reaching for the object, his thumb pressed it, causing a sword to appear in his hand. It was a double edged arming sword, one that was perfect for him. He swung it about for a moment before realizing the creature was up and moving towards him. It lunged, but as if a spirit had took hold of him, his body convulsed in a strange way. His lower body leaned forward while his upper leaned back, causing the creature to go over, but fade in a stream of golden dust. His blade was raised, as it entered the belly of the beast and severed it in half. Shocked by this action. he felt the weapon return to its lighter form, and then... He ran. Jason opened the door to his house to find a shocking scene before him. His mother hung on the wall with her stomach split open and blood splattered along the walls and floors. But the one splatter on the wall beside her was written in a unknown language to him. But, as if by magic, the letters began to translate into english. The sentence read: "You're next, Son of Poseidon." After that, all Jason could remember was running, Running non stop even when his muscles and body screamed at him to stop. Soon enough, he blacked out. A few moments later, he found himself in at the foot of a camp. Confused, he tried to move, but couldn't feel his body. It wouldn't budge. He saw a strange creature before him on the inside of the camp, tilting its head with a smile on its lips. It looked like a woman, but... She had the lower half of a horse. His vision blurred, but the last sight he caught were the words: "Camp Damos." But that... Was two years ago. Personality Jason is a conserved individual, he isn't really one to show a lot of emotion, hence why a emotionless expression usually remains on his features. But, usually when he is around friends, he can open up and have some fun, at least. He is one to go out by the water and relax to the sounds of the waves crashing into the shoreline and the distant sounds of animals swimming and speaking. He isn't one for loud places really, as he dislikes going to a sort of club with techno music blaring from the speakers. Loyal and caring can be a way to describe Jason, along with cold and cynical. But, those can be viewed from two different points. Weapons & Abiliites Jason's main weapon, named Vanquisher, is a double edged arming sword that was transformed once he had slaughtered an ancient Dracon who had invaded the camp. No other weapon has come close to being as special as this one. It reverts to a small Zippo lighter which has a trident design on it, it being a button that will release the blade when pressed. Being the son of the Sea God, he has a general control over water and multiple variations. Due to his training in Camp Damos and his growing age, his prowess over his demigod abilities have further increased in power. The list below explains his abilities more in depth. Water-Induced abilities: 'When doused in water or even underneath water, Jason seems to gain a huge amount of clarity, speed, power, agility, and endurance. The duration of this ability is unknown, but some say it only lasts as long as he is doused in the liquid. '''Hyrdokinesis: '''Being the Son of Poseidon, he is able to control every form and great volumes of water at a telepathic instant. He is able to heal/rejuvinate himself and purify him of multiple toxins when he comes in contact with water. From solidifying water to making a shield to even making it explode, Jason has a vast range of abilities with water. *'Healing Factor: 'When coming in contact with water, he is able to replenish his energy along with sewing up any wounds. *'Water Propulsion: 'He is able to use the water around him like a jet, propelling himself forward either underwater or on ground, but the water must be around him. He can use it as a weapon as well, sending blasts of water in either spikes or waves of the liquid. *'Underwater Breathing: 'He is able to breathe normally underwater and create small oxygen bubbles for non water breathers so they may still breathe in the drink. *'Water Immunity: 'Jason may fall from enormous heights, but be unscathed should he be submerged in water. No amount of water pressure may harm him, and his clothing can remain dry in water. He is also able to dry an object, so long as it remains in his grasp. *'Communication: '''He is able to have a conversation with sea creatures either normally or telepathically. Although it is not known to him yet, if another son or daughter of Poseidon were to be away from him, he could communicate with that person mentally. '''Geokinesis: '''Jason may create large scale Earthquakes and possibly erupt volcanos, but the ability has less effect than that of a son of Hades. '''Cryokinesis: '''With much concentration, Jason is able to increase the density of the water and form ice. It usually drains a lot of energy from him, but if the temperature is at that in which ice is formed, than he does not have to use that much energy. He can return the ice back into water just as he could forming it. '''Heat Resistance: '''He has a higher resistance to heat than most people, this being natural due to the power of the sea coursing through his veins. Relationships '''Family Poseidon The mighty brother of Zeus and Hades, and one of the Big Three Gods of Olympus, Poseidon had sired Jason with a mortal woman due to the fact that the God was enticed by her features, and wanted to allow this woman to bear his child. At first, the two did not speak for the longest time, but when Jason was attacked at his school, Poseidon began to guide the child towards the camp. Ever since, the two keep up a healthy and steady relationship. Kyrie Talonos His mortal mother, who had been murdered on that fateful day. She had been loving, faithful to the Greek religion and caring towards both Poseidon and Jason. She loved them both with her whole heart, and sacrificed herself for Jason so that he could discover Camp Damos. Campers Iola Watson Their relationship stretches back for a pretty long while, although no one can necessarily tell how long they have known one another. Jason feels that Iola is more of a sister than anyone, because of the way they act towards each other. He enjoys her company and, after receiving a prophecy, has learned that she is to be involved in it. Jason had chose Iola for his team in CTF, and was surprised at her skills in battle. He brought her along with him to the oracle, as he had believed that she was going to be needed in an important quest. Frantz Kovich The two began to talk on the event that a dragon came into the camp. Jason aided him in subduing the great beast, and afterwards, was healed by Frantz. Once that was all done, the two became friends. They have usually had interesting conversations, or Jason had timed his running one night, but either way, he can see the two being best bros for a loong time. The two had faced one another in CTF, in which Jason was on the losing end. He wasn't pissed off about this turn of events, but laughed about it and said they needed to spar to make up for the fight they never started. A few days after this occurrence, Jason brought Frantz with him to the oracle for a quest. He trusts Frantz with his life, and could see him as a brother in arms. Chris Verin He began to hang out with the spell caster after the break up with Myra. Although Verin tried to heal his emotional wounds by taking him out to parties to meet girls or just trying to cheer him up, it failed. He has kept his distance from the male for a while now. Emma Foster A child of Demeter, one who had encountered Jason on the way to the dining hall. She aided him in subduing a child of Ares, and after that, they began to talk. He was there when she was attacked by a dragon (haven't classified the beast yet) and when a giant boar had appeared. The two have had small conversations, but Jason believes she is also involved in the prophecy. Myra Krauss The two had encountered one another on the lake once upon a time. No words were shared at that time. Another time later the two began to speak, although it grew to a heated rivalry. The two dueled one another until Jason had turned up to be the victor. The next encounter consisted of Jason on top of the wooden spire, battling demigods. She was on the side that had wished for his failure. He proved her wrong and bested the spire, dropping the flag at her feet before treading past. She had asked if they could hang out together, to which he believed brought ill intentions, so he declined. A moment later, he invited her over to his cabin. After speaking and him removing his shirt to change, the two shared a intense make out session. Things happened, in which Jason had accompanied a group to retrieve the Golden Fleece, that had brought the downfall of their affectionate train. He ended their small fling, leaving a crystalized water rose beside her. On the road towards Krios, Jason had kept his distance away from Myra to avoid any conflict, but that involved alienating himself from everyone else as well. During his nightmare, he witnessed Myra drowning and, with no avail, could prevent her suffocation. This had readjusted his feelings from resentment to his old affections. He began to search for her, and eventually found her. He held her after failing to awaken her with a Sleeping Beauty method. Once she awoke, he apologized for his actions and locked lips with her. The two went back to the house they were staying in and fell asleep. Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Poseidon Category:Aphrodite